furvillafandomcom-20200213-history
Animals
Minipets (sometimes written mini-pets) are smaller sentient companions for Villagers. They can be collected from the wild or bred using Animal Husbandry. A few species can also be purchased from official shops. Once domesticated, they can be bred or transferred to other users, including those in other villages, and given to Villagers. Bonding with a minipet will raise its heart level and yields a chance of earning . Each of the five villages has ten unique species of native minipet with four different color varieties. Rarity Minipets have two lines of rarity - species rarity and color rarity. Species rarity indicates how difficult that species is to find in the wild. Minipets can have a common, uncommon, rare, or super rare designation. Species rarity is also related to the breeding cooldown of the female of a species. Males are unaffected by breeding cooldowns. Referral Color Rarity '''indicates how rare a particular coloration is for that species. Each species has four colors: common, uncommon, rare, and super rare. Minipets of higher Color Rarity can be earned by breeding as well as collected from the wild at a small chance. '''Note: The rarity designation on a minipet refers only to its color rarity. Species rarity is currently not listed on a minipet, and can only be determined by the female's breeding cooldown. Domestication A domesticated minipet has a domestication stat of 10/10. A minipet must be fully domesticated before it can be exported from an Animal Husbandry villager's account and placed on the market for sale/trade to other villagers. Animal Husbandry villagers find minipets in the wild that are undomesticated and start with a domestication stat of 0/10. Other Animal Husbandry villagers can accept undomesticated minipets into their farm and attempt to domesticate them themselves. When breeding minipets, the offspring's domestication level will be the rounded up average of its parents. Dragonsmaw Manor '''Note: '''An (*) denotes this minipet can be found in the town's familiar shop for Oceandome '''Note: '''An (*) denotes this minipet can be found in the town's familiar shop for Olde Foxbury '''Note: '''An (*) denotes this minipet can be found in the town's familiar shop for Tigereye Peak '''Note: '''An (*) denotes this minipet can be found in the town's familiar shop for Quetzal Palace '''Note: '''An (*) denotes this minipet can be found in the town's familiar shop for Furdollar Emporium These minipets were available from July 1st, 2016 to December 7th, 2016 from the FurDollar Emporium for each. They have a breeding cooldown of 7 days. These minipets are available from the FurDollar Emporium for each during the month of December. They have a breeding charge of 10 and a cooldown of 30 days. These minipets are available from the FurDollar Emporium for each during the month of January. They have a breeding charge of 10 and a cooldown of These minipets are available from the FurDollar Emporium for per pet box during the month of February. They are unbreedable, and are only available via pet boxes in February. They can be obtained in from the Retired Box for from after February 2017 on. These minipets were available from the FurDollar Emporium for per pet box during the month of March. The were only breedable during March with a 5-day cooldown, and then became unbreedable on the 1st of April. They can be obtained in from the Retired Box for from after March 2017 on. Festival One of each minipet is able to be received for free during a festival. They have a breeding cooldown of one day, and are unable to breed after the festival is over. These pets were available during the Snow Festival in December of 2016: A random Cloud minipet is received when giving any 5 minipets to the Serpent. They have a breeding cooldown of one day, and are unable to breed after the festival is over. Sunset and Rainbow Cloudpets were available for purchase in the Gala shop for 5 and 10 Serpent's Feathers respectively. These pets were available during the Serpent's Festival in Februrary of 2017: The Feast For each month of The Feast, a new minipet is released. Depending on how much Feast Points a villager has, the user will receive the color(s) of that minpet. March 2017 Referral Rewards These minipets are given as rewards for Referring new users to Furvilla. Limited These minipets were given as rewards for winners of the Knowledge Base Contest. All articles that are selected for use in the Knowledge Base resulted in their author receiving either a Tan Chihuahua or Pink Sphinx. Winners of the "Grand Prize Submissions" recieved a Brown Spiny Mouse as well. They each have a breeding charge of 25. These minipets can be crafted by Crafters. Each minipet blueprint is unique to each village and will only drop from Super Rare monsters. In addition, each pet needs 25 Gold Pieces, 25 Silver Pieces, 25 Bronze Pieces, 25 Assorted Gears, 25 Assorted Metal Supplies, 1 Mechanical Heart, and 1 Mechanical Brain. The Mechanical Brain Blueprint and Mechanical Heart Blueprint can be purchased from the Quest Shop for 25 Quest Shards each at Level 2. Beta Pets These minipets were given to beta users who selected to reset their villager's career process. They have a breeding charge of 10. Trivia * The Beta Bug was first announced on May 12th, 2015 https://twitter.com/furvilla/status/597979872628121601 * The Flishy and Pika was added on December 28, 2016. References Category:Animals